


Yeah, We're Damaged

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [8]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Connor's been in the bathroom for too long and Evan starts to worry.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Yeah, We're Damaged

Evan and Connor had been having a nice romantic night in, cuddled up on the couch and watching movies on Netflix when Connor had gone to the bathroom.

That was half an hour ago and Evan was starting to worry.

"H-hey babe," Evan knocked on the bathroom door "y-you good? You've been in there for like h-half an hour."

Shit shit shit shit shit shit Connor thought. He put down the razor blade and called through the door "Y-yeah everything's good! I'll be out in a second!" Connor cringed. 

Well, there you go. Ya fucked up Murphy. Now he knows you're lying. He thought to himself as he was pulling down his sleeve to cover up the cuts. He then opened the door.

Evan knew something was up as soon as Connor stuttered. After he opened the door it was only more evidence against the taller boy.

1\. The stutter  
2\. There was a razor on the counter that wasn't there before  
3\. Connor's left sleeve wasn't pulled down all the way. Connor always had both sleeves pulled down as far as they would go.

Connor knew that Evan wasn't buying his "I'm fine. Everything's good." bullshit and was anticipating Evan to tell him that he wasn't fine and to insist that he was not fine and that he was going to tell Evan everything.

But it didn't happen. Evan figured that Connor would tell him if necessary and that he didn't have to pry, even if he knew Connor was in fact not ok. 

He still figured that he could push Connor a bit.

"Y-you're sure you're ok?" Evan asked a final time.

"Yep! Perfectly fine!" Connor exclaimed all too happy, he even popped the p in 'yep'.

Yeah no. This is bullshit. Evan thought. But still, he took Connor's hand in his own and pulled him back to the couch to finish the movie. Evan thought.

A little while later Evan felt a warm liquid through his shirt where Connor's arm was wrapped around his waist.

Evan sat up and moved Connor's arm.

"Ev, honey, everything good?" Connor asked him.

"I-I don't know, my shirt's wet where-" Evan looked down at his shirt only too see blood. Not very much, but it was still blood.

Connor saw it too. Evan heard him mumble "Shit." under his breath.

"Connor let me see you're arm," Evan ordered and Connor obeyed. Evan pulled up Connor's sleeve only to be met with tons of bloody cuts up and down. "O-oh my g-god," Evan mumbled, just loud enough for Connor to hear. He thought he was going to be sick, but in that moment mom friend mode (TM) kicked in.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." Evan stood up and grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom and sat down again. He grabbed some cotton balls, put some rubbing alcohol on the first of what Evan knew would be many, and grabbed Connor's arm. 

"This is gonna sting," Evan told him. Connor tense up his arm.

Several hissed out cuss words and 32 bloody cotton balls later, Evan had cleaned out what he counted to be 24 cuts.

"Almost done," Evan promised Connor.

Evan grabbed some gauze pads and made sure all the cuts were covered before wrapping his boyfriend's arm with an Ace bandage. "Better?" he asked.

Connor nodded. God, I'm such a disaster. 

"You're not alone on that one," Evan responded.

"Did I say that out loud?" Evan nodded. "Well, I- it's just that, you know, one minute I'm cuddling with you on the couch and the next I'm in the bathroom emotionlessly slicing up my arm."

Evan leaned onto Connor. "Yeah, we're damaged," he sung softly.

It took Connor a moment to figure out where Evan was going but then it clicked. "Badly damaged."

"But you're love's too good to lose."

"Hold me tighter," Evan snuggled up to Connor even more than he already was.

"Even closer." Connor pulled Evan closer.

"I'll stay if I'm what you chose,"

"Can't we be seventeen?"

"If I am what you chose."

"If we've still got the right."

Evan looked up at Connor and grabbed his unwrapped arm. "Cause you're the one I chose."

Connor looked down at Evan and smiled. "You're the one I chose."

Both boys leaned in and sang the final line of the song. "You're the one I chose."

And the gap between the two was closed.


End file.
